La Muerte es solo El Comienzo
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Porque la muerte no necesariamente significa el final…Un Crossover con Death Note y Full Metal Alchemist. PUEDE CONTENER SPOLIERS DE AMBAS SERIES.
1. Chapter 1

Porque la muerte no necesariamente significa el final… Un Crossover con Death Note y Full Metal Alchemist. PUEDE CONTENER SPOLIERS DE AMBAS SERIES.

Nombre original: Death in Only the Beginning

Autor: RR-Major-Ed-Pride

Tipo: General/Drama

Rated: K+ por ahora.

Buenas, en primer lugar quiero agradecer a quienes hayan decidido leer este fic. En verdad este es un fic muy interesante, que sigue las líneas argumentales de ambos mangas. Como dice el resumen, habrá grandes spoliers para quienes no leyeron alguno o ambos mangas, les sugiero que los lean para evitar alguna que otra confusión en el futuro. Es mas, yo empecé a leer FullMetalAlchemist por este fic, y me termino gustando n.n

Como sea, si tienen alguna duda sobre algo en los capítulos pueden preguntarme que yo responderé como mejor pueda.

Sin más nada que decir, disfruten la lectura.

**Este fic y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo me e tomado el trabajo de traducirlo, ninguna de las expresiones son mías, algunas están tomadas directamente del manga. Repito, nada es de mi propiedad excepto el tiempo y trabajo de la traducción.**

ººººº

Todo paso muy rápido; primero Rem mato a Watari, Light sonrió mientras miraba la escena se desarrollaba delante de él.

-¡¿Donde esta el Shinigami?!-demando Ryuuzaky. El jefe Yagami, padre de Light, observo alrededor diciendo,

-No esta… el Shinigami no esta…

"_Si Watari esta muerto… Amane no vio la cara de Watari… ¿acaso Yagami Light hizo algo cuando salió afuera esta mañana…?" _Pensó Ryuuzaky entrecerrando sus ojos, _"Pero nadie conoce el nombre de Watari… pero el Shinigami podría…"_

-Escúchenme todos, el Shinigami a…- empezaba a decir algo pero se detuvo, los ojos de Light se entrecerraron observando a su enemigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Que te pasa Ryuuzaky?-El jefe Yagami pregunto. Ryuuzaky permaneció en silencio antes de inclinarse cayendo de la silla, Light rápidamente se movió y lo atrapo ante de que se golpeara contra el suelo.

-!¿Ryuuzaky?!

El joven hombre agarro a Light por el hombro, una amplia y sorprendida mirada, y la comprensión en su rostro.

"_!Light Yagami…¡"_

Sin que el resto de los miembros del equipo lo pudieran ver, Light tenía una maligna mirada de satisfacción en su cara. El agarre de Ryuuzaky perdió fuerza.

"_Así que… yo… no estaba… equivocado"_ el dolor en su pecho creció, _"pero… yo…"_ Ryuuzaky perdió la conciencia.

-¡Ryuuzaky!- Light lo agito, -Hey, ¡Ryuuzaky!

-¡Cálmate Light!- dijo su padre rápidamente. Light alzo la vista,

-¡Nosotros seremos los siguientes!-grito horrorizado, -Watari… Ryuuzaky… y ahora nosotros…

Una repentina agitación de miedo y horror se propago en el equipo de policías, Light sonrió mentalmente.

-C-consigamos una ambulancia…- dijo Mogi tratando de mantener la calma.

-¿Que hay de los familiares…?-pregunto Aizawa.

-No hay problema, yo lo acompañare…- dijo el padre de Light.

ººººº

Una hora después en el hospital, el jefe Yagami camino fuera de la sala de emergencias hacia el vestíbulo. Los miembros del equipo alzaron la vista, a ninguno le gusto la mirada en la cara de su superior.

-Ryuuzaky esta en coma y en una critica situación.-informo. Light se levanto con una expresión levemente asombrada.

-¿Q-que?

-El doctor dijo que hay una gran posibilidad de que muera en las próximas horas, es difícil de decir… podría ser pronto.- Explico su padre. Light solo bajo la cabeza por un momento antes de levantarse y alejarse.

"_¡Maldita sea!"_ Pensó_ "Se suponía que L moriría… oh bien, el estará muerto pronto."_

ººººº

Mientras tanto en la sala de emergencia los doctores y enfermeras monitoreaban la condición de L, que todavía estaba en condición crítica y no parecía que fuera a mejorar. Pero lo que no sabían era que él ya se había ido, su cuerpo todavía vivía pero su mente y alma habían desaparecido.

La Puerta.

Se encontraba de pie a veinte, tal vez treinta pies con oscuras figuras deformadas aferradas a sus lados. La puerta tenía una gran ojo espiral grabado allí para completar su bella y aterrorizante apariencia. L se encontraba observando fijamente al gran umbral con una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión. ¿Que era eso? ¿En donde estaba? ¿Que había del otro lado? Todo lo que él sabia parecía tan lejano como un vago recuerdo, pero una cosa permanecía vivida en su mente y eso era que él sabía algo de vital importancia.

Mientras L contemplaba que era eso, el umbral repentinamente comenzó a abrirse. Las puertas lentamente se abrieron para rebelar un gran vacio negro. L trato de decir algo pero nada salió, miro hacia abajo por un pequeño momento para volver arriba a tiempo para ver ojos, millones de ellos, observándole; y el mas grande y violeta de ellos inexplicablemente le hacia estremecerse de miedo. Casi de inmediato, largos y pequeños brazos se extendieron fuera de La Puerta.

Rápidamente, L se volteo a correr solo para ser atrapado por un pie haciéndole caer y ser arrastrado a la oscuridad, las puertas cerrándose lentamente detrás de él. Una vez dentro de La Puerta todo era luces deslumbrantes, naranjas y amarillas centellando, luego imágenes. Imágenes inundaron la vista y mente de L, algunas cosas las reconoció pero no pudo comprenderlas y otras eran de cosas y personas que nunca había visto antes. Entonces se detuvo y todo se puso negro.

En un lugar desconocido

Destellos de energía alquímica alumbraban la oscura habitación mientras un hombre estaba parado justo en frente de un gran e intrincado circulo de transmutación. El hombre era de complexión robusta y tenia cierta apariencia desalineada, su largo cabello rubio caía desordenado en sus hombros. Había también otras dos figuras en el cuarto; una mujer muy atractiva con largo cabello negro con un prolongado vestido y un hombre joven con ciertas facciones femeninas y grandes mechos negros por pelo.

La energía alquímica término y la habitación quedo en la oscuridad, la mujer entonces encendió algunas velas mientras el joven de apariencia femenina dijo impaciente,

-¿Y? ¿Que es?

-El es su nuevo hermano menor.- el desalineado hombre dijo simplemente.

-¿Otro mas?-dijo la mujer cruzando sus brazos y mirando a la forma todavía en el centro del circulo de transmutación.

-Si Lujuria, el será llamado Apatía.-contesto el hombre.-Ustedes dos irán al laboratorio 5 y lo llevaran consigo.

-¡¿Que?!

-Tengo razones para enviarlo con ustedes Envidia; no contradigas a tu padre.- Dijo el hombre fríamente antes de voltearse. –Y asegúrense de darle las piedras rojas, no quiero tenerlo dando vueltas por ahí causando problemas.-Se marcho del cuarto.

Envidia bufo y se dirigió a la figura en el suelo, en un arranque de ira camino hasta el y pateo al nuevo pecado. Esta acción causo que el nuevo pecado reaccionara rápidamente y agarrara a Envidia por el tobillo.

-¡Suéltame tu pequeño bastardo!-grito Envidia, fue ahí cuando le dio una buena mirada a su nuevo hermano menor. La apariencia de Apatía era la de alguien que estaba en sus tempranos veinte años; sus ojos sin emoción fijos en los de Envidia, casi como si estuviera tratando de leer cada uno de sus movimientos y pensamientos. Apatía soltó a Envidia y se puso de pie tembloroso, de pie era un poco más alto que Envidia y tenia cabello negro medio largo que se veía como si recién hubiera salido de la cama; también parecía que adoptaba una postura encorvaba.

-Interesante- dijo Lujuria, -Vamos ustedes dos… el chico FullMetal ya debe estar en el laboratorio.- Envidia bufo de nuevo y camino marchándose, Apatía no dijo nada, no hizo nada, él solo se quedo ahí por un momento.

"_¿En donde estoy?"_

-Continuara-

¿Que tal?, les gusto, por lo menos esta interesante.

Para los que solo hayan visto el anime y no los manga, en Death Note no habrá muchas diferencias, pero en FullMetalAlchemist el manga y el anime son muy distintos, tanto el argumento como personajes que se cambian en las dos versiones, si desean saber como va la cosa, vean el manga de FullMetal, que este fic sigue esa línea de la historia, lo siento para los que solo vieron la serie, pero así lo hizo la escritora.

No diré mucho sobre el capi, para no arruinarles el siguiente capitulo, pero si tienen dudas sobre algo, alguna terminología, o si alguna parte no quedo muy clara pueden ponerlo en el review.

Asi, si desean ver algunas imagenes en la profile del autor hay un par de links, son un par de imagenes de como es Apatia si se quieren dar una idea. Yo las saque las dos y estan bastante bien echas, se los recomiendo.

Los espero con sus opiniones.

Hasta la próxima.

Miko.


	2. Chapter 2

Porque la muerte no necesariamente significa el final… Un Crossover con Death Note y Full Metal Alchemist. PUEDE CONTENER SPOLIERS DE AMBAS SERIES.

Nombre original: Death in Only the Beginning

Autor: RR-Major-Ed-Pride

Tipo: General/Drama

Rated: K+ por ahora.

Hola gente, me alegro mucho por los mensajes y review que e recibido en este tiempo, no son muchos pero lo que importa es que hay personas por allí atentas a este pequeño fic al que le estoy poniendo cariño y dedicación para traérselos aquí. Poco a poco mas gente se ira sumando, tengo mis esperanzas puestas en ello n.n ahora bien, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, que espero que lo disfrutéis. Si lo desean puedo poner un par de links de la profile del autor para que vean algunas fotos de Apatía, esta bastante simpático n.n

Bueno ahora si, al fic.

**Este fic y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo me e tomado el trabajo de traducirlo, ninguna de las expresiones son mías, algunas están tomadas directamente del manga. Repito, nada es de mi propiedad excepto el tiempo y trabajo de la traducción.**

ººººº

Light se sentó en su escritorio mirando algunos papeles, habían pasado tres días y la condición de L no había cambiado. Suspiro y negó con la cabeza preguntando,

-Hey, Ryuuk, ¿es posible para alguien sobrevivir después de que su nombre sea escrito en la Death Note?

-Nunca vi que haya pasado.-replico el shinigami. Light se inclino hacia atrás en su silla y reflexiono por unos minutos, entonces volvió a preguntar,

-Digamos que es posible y L sobrevive, ¿se puede volver a escribir su nombre en la Death Note?

-Puede ser,- Ryuuk sonrió,-Pero desde que esto nunca había pasado antes no puedo decirte que sea seguro.

-Esta bien.-contesto Light, se cruzo de brazos y pensó, "Como Rem fue quien escribió el nombre de L originalmente, eso significaría que solo tendría que hacerme de su cuaderno y rescribir su nombre. Pero mi padre la ha guardado en algún sitio que solo el conoce. Tendré que usar la de Misa entonces… Programare una visita para mañana, así de esta forma Misa podrá usar los ojos y obtener el nombre de L." Light hizo una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez terminaría con L de una vez por todas.

En ese momento Ryuuk dio un vistazo a la ventana que daba a la calle, inclino la cabeza curioso antes de decir,

-Hay alguien parado en medio de la calle.

-¿Hm?- Light se puso de pie y dio una ojeada atreves de las cortinas. Había una figura oculta en las sombras de la calle; Light se tallo los ojos y miro de nuevo, la figura se había ido. -Huh, oh bien, que importa.- encogió los hombros, -Me voy a la cama.

ººººº

-A la mañana siguiente-

-¡Oh Light! Estoy tan feliz de poder venir contigo, ¿y adonde vamos?-dijo Misa en su usual hiperactivo jubilo, y pegándose a su brazo.

-Vamos a ir a visitar a Ryuuzaky.-contesto Light llanamente mientras pagaba los boletos del tren. Misa le dio inocente y curiosa mirada antes de preguntar,

-¿En serio? ¿Por que?

-Porque quiero que me digas su nombre.

-Oh... pero pensé que él ya...

-Algo sucedió,- interrumpió,-Por eso necesitamos atar los cabos sueltos, eso es todo.

-Ok entonces, ¡lo que tu digas Light!-Misa sonrió ampliamente. Ambos tomaron el tren cuando llego y se sentaron en silencio, el recorrido solo tomo como diez minutos. Light y Misa salieron del tren y llamaron un taxi, terminando el resto del camino al hospital. Cuando llegaron, Light observo alrededor y noto a una figura negra parada cerca de un callejón. Entrecerró los ojos y llevo a Misa dentro del hospital.

Tomaron el ascensor hasta el quinto piso, en todo el camino Light intentaba descubrir quien los estaba siguiendo.

"_¿Podría ser el FBI que este siguiéndome de nuevo? No, no lo creo…"_

-¿Light? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Misa, -¿Acaso Misa hizo algo?

-No, Light replico, -Solo estaba pensado.

Llegaron a la habitación guiados por una agradable enfermera. Light entro primero seguido de cerca por Misa; camino y fue a sentarse en una de las sillas junto a la cama, Misa se sentó a su lado. Light examino las maquinas de soporte vital a las que L estaba conectado; el pensamiento de desconectarlas cruzo su mente, pero eso seria estúpido. El seria instantáneamente el primer sospechoso, siendo la ultima persona que le visitara.

-Um…Light…

-¿Que es Misa?

-Por favor no te molestes conmigo, pero... no puedo ver su nombre o su plazo de vida.-dijo Misa nerviosamente, Light estaba por responder cuando un hombre entro. Era alto, moderadamente de buena compleción; con un corta, descuidada barba y largo cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo. Camino por la habitación, ajustando sus pequeños lentes de montura ovalada y acomodando su larga chaqueta marrón.

-Oh, lo lamentó,-dijo con una genuina expresión de sorpresa, -No sabía que había visitas.

Light se puso de pie y pregunto quien era y que era lo que quería; en todo ese tiempo él había tenido un muy mal presentimiento sobre ese hombre. El solo se rasco la parte detrás de su cabeza y contesto,

-Van Hohenheim, soy un científico que estudia casos de pacientes en coma.

-Tiene un acento extraño.- Apunto Light, mas para si mismo que para cualquier otra persona.

-Si, soy científico de la Universidad de Investigación Medica en Berlín Alemania.-replico Hohenheim, -Si no les importa que pregunte, ¿como es que conocen a este joven?

-Nosotros éramos amigos,-contesto Light, -Fuimos a la misma universidad y trabajamos en una investigación juntos.- el apretado nudo en el estomago de Light creció mientras Hohenheim asentía.

"_¿Quien demonios es este tipo? ¿Por que siento como si pudiera ver a través de mi?_

-Entonces, ¿lo conocías bien?-pregunto Hohenheim frotándose el mentón en curiosidad.

-Lo suficiente diría.- asintió Light; no podía explicarlo, la sola presencia de ese hombre le hacia difícil mantener la mentira que había iniciado.

-¿Como era él antes del accidente?- Hohenheim pregunto entonces, Light no respondió por lo que Hohenhein explico que era para futuras referencias.-Si él pudiera despertar, me gustaría ver si es que hubo algún cambio en su personalidad.

-Oh, si.-Light asintió, él describió la personalidad de L lo mejor que su conocimiento le permitió. Hohenheim asintió y guardo cada palabra en su memoria.

-Ahora, dijiste que su nombre era Ryuuzaky, ¿tiene algún apellido?

-Seguro que lo tiene, pero no lo se.-dijo Light cruzando los brazos.

-Hmm.

-El mantenía su información personal bajo caja y llave. La única persona que me parece que lo sabría es Watari, pero él esta muerto ahora.

-Ya veo.- Hohenheim dijo oscuramente, -Eso es un gran infortunio.- El entonces se volteo y volvió a ponerse su chaqueta, haciendo su camino a la puerta.

-Espere, ¿adonde va?-pregunto rápidamente Light.

-Ya tengo suficiente información por ahora, además, no deseo estorbar en su visita por mas tiempo.- y con eso Hohenheim se fue. Un vez que el hombre estuvo lejos, Light se sentó; su corazón acelerado como si por poco hubiera escapado de su muerte.

-¿Light?- Misa susurro, -Ese hombre era espeluznante.

-Si,- Light suspiro profundamente, -¿Viste su nombre?

-Yo lo siento mucho mucho mucho, por favor no te enojes. Pero, no pude ver su nombre ni su plazo de vida tampoco.

-¿Que?

-Era como si sus nombres hubiesen sido borrados... Lo siento mucho.- Misa se lamento. Light solo suspiro y entrecerrando los ojos pensó,

"_Aquellos que tienen los ojos no pueden ver los nombre de los que poseen una Death Note... pero quienes pueden esconder ambos nombres y plazos de vidas de los ojos… eso es imposible… ¿a menos que fuera un shinigami? No, no seriamos capaces de verlo entonces." _Light se incorporo y fue hacia la puerta, Misa le siguió, _"Pero… ¿y que hay de L? Si el sigue con vida entonces su nombre y plazo deberían ser aun visibles… ¿que demonios esta pasando aquí? Pero se lo que sea… L debe morir o sino seré expuesto como Kira"_

ººººº

Afuera del hospital Hohenheim puso sus manos en los bolsillos; suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Aun en este mundo, niños se meten en asuntos que están por encima de ellos,- alzo la vista al cielo azul, -Y tratan de jugar a ser Dios.

-Continuara-


	3. Chapter 3

Porque la muerte no necesariamente significa el final… Un Crossover con Death Note y Full Metal Alchemist. PUEDE CONTENER SPOLIERS DE AMBAS SERIES.

Nombre original: Death in Only the Beginning

Autor: RR-Major-Ed-Pride

Tipo: General/Drama

Rated: K+ por ahora.

Saludos a todos, siento mucho la demora, estaba ocupada con los exámenes y los estudios, con suerte ahora tendré un poco mas de tiempo para relajarme y leer un rato cosas que a mi me gusten. La verdad, traduje esta capitulo en un día, se ve que estaba inspirada. Ojala les guste, en este capitulo habrá un poco mas de acción en comparación con los dos anteriores. Disfruten la lectura.

**Este fic y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo me e tomado el trabajo de traducirlo, ninguna de las expresiones son mías, algunas están tomadas directamente del manga. Repito, nada es de mi propiedad excepto el tiempo y trabajo de la traducción.**

Edward Elric, el Alquimista de Acero, y su hermano menor Alphonse llegaron a central. Tenían las esperanzas de visitar la primera gran biblioteca de Central en busca de alguna información sobre la Piedra Filosofal. Pero cuando llegaron, el edificio había sido reducido a cenizas; esto dificulto la búsqueda de los hermanos y los dejo con sus espíritus bajos. Pronto ellos supieron, gracias a un golpe de suerte, sobre el Laboratorio 5 y sus posibles conexiones con la piedra. Los hermanos fueron advertidos de no hacer nada peligroso y que la milicia se ocuparía del asunto, ellos por supuesto no hicieron caso.

Los Elric fueron al Laboratorio 5 y encontraron la manera de entrar; Al tubo que quedarse afuera a vigilar. Es ahí cuando Edward se encuentra con el prisionero nº 48.

Edward se quedo parado en un mezcla de incredulidad y un afable horror mientras entraba a la larga sala; allí había un gran círculo de transmutación dibujado en el suelo. Camino hacia adelante en la habitación para conseguir una mejor vista.

-¿Que es este lugar...?- el rubio murmuro, -¿Podría ser aquí donde ellos transmutaron la Piedra Filosofal?

-Así es.- una oscura amenazadora voz contesto, una alta armadura samurái salió de las sombras sosteniendo una espada. Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron.

-No se quien eres, pero pareces saber mucho sobre la piedra... demasiado.- dijo la armadura, -Yo eh sido instruido para ser el guardián de este lugar. Por ahora, puedes llamarme número 48.-

El joven alquimista lo observo intensamente y se preparo mentalmente para la pelea.

-Mis órdenes son eliminar a cualquier intruso que logre llegar aquí. Siento que tenga que hacer esto, chico.

-Yo también lo siento,- dijo Edward juntando sus manos y transmutando su brazo en un espada, -¡Siento que un "chico" como yo tenga que patear tu trasero!

-¡Hm! Alquimia ¿huh?- dijo Numero 48, -Bien, entonces... veamos tus habilidades…- se lanzo contra el alquimista de Acero con asombrosa velocidad.

-Muy rápido...-Ed suspiro apenas eludiendo el rápido destello.

-¡Hya!- 48 gruño moviendo su espada hacia abajo cortando la chaqueta negra del chico en el hombro derecho. – Así que el acero se extiendo hasta tu hombro. Eso salvo tu vida. Lo malo para ti,- 48 río, - es que mi confiable espada puede cortar hasta a través del acero!

Edward bloqueo el ataque y se lanzo a un lado; retrocedió un paso y lanzo una veloz patada a su costado. La patada dio con su objetivo pero el sonido que hizo sorprendió al alquimista.

-¡Hey! Conozco ese sonido,- Ed murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa, -¿Puede ser que estas hueco por dentro?

-Muy bien... ¿como lo supiste?- pregunto 48.

-Peleo todo el tiempo con un tipo como tu. Puedo decirlo por como se siente.- Ed sonrío.

-¿Oh? ¿Entonces hay otros como yo ahí afuera?

-Me pone enfermo,-continuo Edward, -saber que hay idiotas además de mí que hubieran pensado en unir un alma a una armadura.

-Permíteme decirte un poco mas sobre mi entonces.- dijo la armadura.-48 era mi numero de celda. En mi vida anterior – o cuando tenia un cuerpo de carne y sangre – Yo era el asesino conocido como "El Rebanador". Oficialmente, se suponía que había sido ejecutado hace dos años. Pero mis nuevos jefes necesitaban las habilidades del rebañador. Así que me pusieron a un lado para sus experimentos. Ahora les sirvo como su perro guardián.

-Eso quiere decir, que debe haber un sello que conecta tu alma a la armadura ¿cierto?-comento Ed cuando 48 termino de hablar.

--Observando en la sombras--

Lujuria, Envidia, y Apatía observaban mientras los dos peleadores entre si. Los dos pecados mayores parecían divertidos ante esto, Apatía por otro lado solo miraba con una expresión casi muerta; su mente se preguntaba y esto puso al joven pecado en una suerte de estado soñador. Entonces se volteo a los otros y pregunto,

-De nuevo, ¿quien es el bajito?

Envidia suspiro y golpeo a Apatía en la nuca diciendo, -Ese es el enano de acero idiota.-

Apatía solo se masajeo su ahora bastante adolorida cabeza y asintió, -Se ve familiar…- murmuro, -Casi como…

Lujuria repentinamente alzo su mano, sus dedos se extendieron y se clavaron en el casco que estaba en el suelo a una buena distancia. Ella camino fuera de las sombras y Envidia la siguió, Apatía permaneció en su sitio y observaba.

-Eso estuvo cerca,- dijo Lujuria con una leve sonrisa, -Ya, ya, 48. No hables sobre cosas que no te conciernen.- Ella se refería a lo que la armadura había estado hablando con Edward.

-Oh cielos...-Envidia rio caminado adonde Edward estaba, -¿Que es lo que esta haciendo el enano de acero aquí?- se inclino muy cerca, con su sonrisa creciendo un poco, -Supongo que tendremos que arreglar eso, ¿o no?

Ed solo miro en shock silencioso a los dos pecados, "¡¿Quien demonios son estos tipos?!" pensó nervioso. "¡¿Que demonios son estos tipos?!"

Apatía miro la escena adelante suyo; él estaba agazapado con sus rodillas dobladas en su pecho apoyando su barbilla en ellas, el pecado ocasionalmente mordía la punta de su pulgar pero dejándolo al momento, sin gustarle el sabor.

"¿Porque el luce como... Padre?" pensó mientras Envidia había empezado a pelear con el pequeño alquimista, "¿Porque yo no me parezco?" Observo como Envidia golpeaba el estomago de Ed con su rodilla, dejándolo fuera de juego. En ese momento fue cuando Apatía se levanto y lentamente camino hacia su hermano y hermana.

-Tu realmente... no tienes autocontrol, ¿cierto?- murmuro Apatía, Envidia volvió a golpear al inexpresivo pecado en la cabeza; -Ow…- se tallo la cabeza despacio antes de caminar y quedarse al lado de Lujuria donde era mas seguro. Lujuria solo puso una mano en su cintura y dijo,

-Muy bien, no necesitamos este sitio para hacer las piedras de todas formas. ¿Porque no volamos este lugar para deshacernos de la evidencia?

-¿Estas segura de que es buena idea dejar vivir al chico? –pregunto Envidia mientras Apatía descuidadamente recogía al inconsciente Edward. Lujuria suspiro,

-El hecho de que encontrara este lugar no estaba en nuestros cálculos, pero no puede hacer nada aun sabiendo como crear la piedra.-Entonces sonrió, -Después de todo, nuestros planes ya están en su etapa final.

Apatía había caminado hacia la puerta para ese momento pero aun así escucho lo que Lujuria dijo; él sabia que Padre planeaba algo, pero, que era algo que no había aprendido todavía... y lo que fuera, absolutamente estaba cerca de ser terminado. "Hmmm…" el pecado pensó empujando la gran puerta y saliendo.

Fuera del laboratorio 5 estaban Alphonse, Sgto. Brosh y la segunda Tte. Ross; una fuerte explosión podía ser oída desde lo profundo en la oscuridad alrededor del laboratorio. Sgto. Brosh miro hacia el edificio y dijo,

-¿Que es ese sonido...?

Todo el edificio empezó a romperse y caer, la segunda Tte. Ross se volvió a los otros gritando,

-¡Una explosión! ¡Sargento! ¡Debemos evacuar!- se volvió hacia Alphonse, -¿Que haces? ¡Corre!

-¡Mi hermano!-la gran armadura grito dirigiéndose hacia el desfalleciente edificio. Rápidamente Ross lo tomo del brazo.

-¿Adonde vas?- Ella demandó.

-¡Mi hermano sigue dentro! ¡Déjame ir!

-¡No seas idiota! ¡Si vas ahí, quedaras atrapado también!- la teniente afirmo. Al miro al edificio desmoronarse,

-Mi hermano... mi hermano esta...

-¡Ahora piensa en salir de aquí primero!-Ross insistió tirando del brazo de la armadura.

Los escombros empezaron a caer en pedazos mas grandes; Al y Ross miraron hacia el laboratorio 5, para su sorpresa una figura podía ser vista caminado fuera del tambaleante edificio.

-Creo que esto les pertenece.-dijo.

-¡Hermano!-Al suspiro. Apatía bajo al chico y continuo,

-Sus heridas no están tan mal, pero esta perdiendo mucha sangre, así que deberían llevarlo a un hospital, deprisa.

-¡Segunda teniente Ross, ¿que están haciendo?!- Sgto. Brosh grito corriendo hacia los tres.

-¡Sargento! ¡Deme una mano aquí!-dijo Ross.

-¡¿Ed?! ¡¿Que le paso?!

-¡Te lo explicare luego!-Ross se dirigió hacia Apatía. –Tú deberías huir también.

Los ojos de Apatía se agrandaron, solo un poco, eso no era parte del plan; solo le habían dicho que llevara al chico afuera.

-¡Vamos, síguenos!-dijo Ross tomando al pecado por el brazo y llevándolo con ella.

Varias horas después en la clínica de un amigo de la 2nd Teniente Ross, Edward estaba sentado en una cama de hospital con una mirada bastante molesta en su cara. El no era el único en la habitación; Apatía también estaba sentado en su común posición arrodillada en una silla cercana, tenía una expresión vacía en su cara pero parecía taladrar un agujero en la pared del frente con la mirada. Edward movió su cabeza y miro al pecado, él pregunto,

-¿Porque estas aquí?

-Porque, me dijeron que los siguiera.- replico Apatía llanamente.

-¿Por esos dos del laboratorio?

-No, por la mujer... Ross creo que la llamaban.

Ed le miro suspicaz antes de preguntar,

-¿Entonces, eres un de ellos? ¿Quienes conocen sobre la Piedra Filosofal?

Apatía hizo un ruido raro con sus dientes ante esa pregunta, había puesto su pulgar al frente de sus dientes y empezó a taladrar un agujero en el techo, -No vas a aprender nada sobre mi haciendo preguntas a las que tu conoces las respuestas.- dijo simplemente, pero en verdad, el no sabia nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal. Edward pensó que no parecía convencido; solo continuo estudiando al pecado por un rato antes de continuar con su interrogatorio.

-¿Quien eres tu? ¿Quienes eran esas personas en el laboratorio? ¿Para quienes trabajan?

Apatía presiono la punta de su dedo índice al frente de sus dientes y miro al joven alquimista, entonces replico,

-Yo soy... Apatía. Los del laboratorio 5 son mi hermano y hermana. Trabajo para Padre.-Estaba satisfecho por como había contestado considerando que solo le había dicho su nombre al chico. Sin embargo Ed se veía algo molesto.

-¿Quien es Padre?-pregunto. Apatía puso sus ojos en Edward de nuevo, aunque esta vez retorciendo los dedos de sus pies. El pecado alzo la vista mirando alrededor ante de contestar,

-El que me creo a mi... quien mas…

El joven alquimista estaba por preguntar algunas cosas más pero los dos oficiales, Brosh y Ross, ingresaron a la habitación. Apatía salto de la silla y lentamente dejo la habitación, segundos después un ruido, como de una bofetada, vino de la habitación de Edward. Apatía solo se volvió al corredor dando vuelta a una pequeña sala con fregaderos y espejos en uno de los lados. Camino a un espejo y observo a su reflejo.

"¿Porque le llamo a el Padre? ¿Porque todos nosotros le llamamos así? Ninguno nos parecemos a él… pero ese chico Edward si." El parpadeo un par de veces, "¿Podrían ser ellos…?

El pecado se dirigió a su derecha y noto que no era el único que miraba los espejos. Alphonse estaba parado a cuatro fregaderos de distancia y estaba devolviéndole la mirada; Apatía inclino la cabeza en forma de pregunta.

-Gracias,-dijo finalmente la armadura, -Por salvar a mi hermano.

El pecado solo le miro pero se relajo, se volvió para marcharse.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo repentinamente Al, Apatía le miro por sobre su hombre y se dio vuelta completamente, -¿Podrías decir si... soy humano?

-No. –Contesto Apatía cortante, la cabeza de Al bajo un poco ante la respuesta, -Pero eso es porque yo no siento nada... así es como yo soy.

-¿Que?

-Soy la personificación en vida de la Apatía, no siento nada hacia o por nadie,- explico Apatía,- Al menos, eso fue lo que me dijeron… ¿Pero porque no le preguntas a tu hermano? Eso es lo que yo haría.

-Pero pensé que tú dijiste...

-¿Tu no puedes mostrar emociones en tu rostro?

-Así es.

-Es de la misma manera conmigo... en cierta forma… no puedo mostrarlas o sentirlas, honestamente, pero hay emociones que están siendo experimentadas.- Apatía alzo la vista al techo, -A veces tengo esta enferma sensación retorciéndose en mi estomago; es como si mi cuerpo me estuviera diciéndome que todo esto esta mal, o al menos tratando de hacerme sentir algo pero por alguna razón nunca lo logra.

Alphonse permaneció en silencio; Apatía le miro directamente y le pidió que le dijera que estaba mal. Al le dijo a Apatía sobre lo que Barry el Carnicero le había dijo en el laboratorio, el pecado solo asintió.

-¿Un alma artificial dices? Suena como que estaba jugando contigo... solo olvídalo…-y entonces se dio media vuelta y se fue. Al se quedo en silencio, se volteo y puso una mano en el espejo, aplico algo de presión y el espejo se partió.

-Continuara-


	4. Chapter 4

Resumen: Porque la muerte no necesariamente significa el final… Un Crossover con Death Note y Full Metal Alchemist. PUEDE CONTENER SPOLIERS DE AMBAS SERIES.

Nombre original: Death in Only the Beginning

Autor: RR-Major-Ed-Pride

Tipo: General/Drama

Rated: K+ por ahora.

Nota del traductor: Pues saludos, en esta ocasión actualizando mucho mas temprano que de costumbre, últimamente ando algo inspirada y contando con un poco (poquito) mas de tiempo para relajarme, pero con estas cosas de la Gripe A y la histeria masiva, quien sabe si tendré mis exámenes finales en las fechas acordadas. Por lo de las traducción no se preocupen, tengo la compu en casa sanita y sin internet, cosa que pienso que por eso muchas computadoras de otros escritores se rompen o se borran, y mi papa tiene una notebook con internet por aire, así que no tengo tanto de que preocuparme por ahora. Ya no los molesto y los dejo que se explayen en el fic XD Disfruten.

**Este fic y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo me e tomado el trabajo de traducirlo, ninguna de las expresiones son mías, algunas están tomadas directamente del manga. Repito, nada es de mi propiedad excepto el tiempo y trabajo de la traducción.**

ººººº

Dejando el pequeño hospital, Apatía se pregunto sin interés sobre la gente de Central. Su mente estaba en blanco mientras se detenía en medio de la calle, el pecado miro al reverso de sus manos; como un rápido destello, y una imagen apareció al frente de sus ojos. El pecado parpadeo un par de veces y miro alrededor, suspiro y comenzó a caminar otra vez; eso volvió a suceder pero la imagen duro unos segundos más, lo suficiente para que Apatía entendiera la imagen — una habitación de un hospital. El se detuvo, manos temblando inexplicablemente.

-Hn.

-¿Sucede algo malo mi querido niño?

Apatía se giro a un costado e hizo un breve contacto visual con la familiar figura. Sus manos no eran lo único que temblaba ahora.

-¿P... Padre?

-No te ves bien.- Dijo el hombre. Apatía miro al suelo —otro destello— alzo la vista, evitando el contacto visual y dijo,

-Solo e estado... pensando.

El hombre se hacerlo un paso mas; Apatía se encogió cuando el hombre alzo su mano. El pecado noto que habían varias piedras rojas de variados tamaños en la palma de su mano.

-Tú no eres como los otros, tú eres especial.

Apatía observo las rocas por un momento, recordando cuando se las dieron la primera vez, y el pecado tomo una de ellas con su pulgar y su dedo índice.

"_El momento ha llegado para ti mi hijo"_ pensó padre para si mismo, "_Tu serás mi mano derecha, el pecado que nunca muere y que siembra la enfermedad y la devastación"_

Cuando comió la roca que había tomado, Apatía le arrebato y comió el resto de las piedras rojas como si su vida dependiera de ello. Padre solo sonrió mientras la primera emoción se formo en el rostro del pecado, shock.

-Te cree por una razón muy especial,- Padre junto sus palmas, -No tengas miedo hijo, porque tu serás libre, tu sentirás.- El extendió el brazo y toco el costado del rostro del pecado con una mano y tomo su muñeca con la otra.

-Pero Padr...- Apatía quiso decir pero fue interrumpido cuando una corriente de energía alquímica atravesó con fuerza su cuerpo.

ººººº

Ya tarde en la noche en una de las oficinas de uno de los edificios militares de Central, Maes Huges estaba sentado leyendo las noticias. Había ido a visitar a los Elrics mientras estaban en el hospital; el había escuchado sobre su pequeño viaje al laboratorio 5 y quería chequear el estado de ellos. Los chicos le habían dicho que había sucedido y el estuvo de acuerdo en investigar sobre eso.

-¿Disturbios en Lior?- se pregunto el Teniente Coronel.

-Si, Aparentemente había una especie de culto en esa área. Fueron expuestos como fraude y la gente se volvió en contra de ellos. Escuche que todo esta bajo control ahora.- un oficial de rango menor contesto mientras sostenía una taza de café.

-Huh, tienes razón.- Hughes murmuro dando vuelta la pagina.- Argh… mira la lista de fallecidos… las áreas estes están llenas de problemas últimamente, con lo de los Ishbalitas, estos disturbios y todo lo demás.

-No es solo en esa área, han comenzado a surgir sublevaciones y conflictos en las fronteras tanto en el norte como al oeste.-apunto el oficial de poco rango, -¿Quien sabe? ¿Podría ser esto el comienzo de una revolución, eh?

Maes Hughes pensó por un momento cuando súbitamente se levanto, una mirada de realización en su cara.

-Teniente Coronel... ¿adonde va?-el oficial de bajo rango pregunto mientras Hughes iba hacia la puerta.

-A la habitación de archivos, quiero ver algo en los viejos informes.- Entonces dejo el cuarto. Después de media hora en la habitación de archivos, Hughes encontró lo que estaba buscando.-La guerra de Ishbal… los disturbios en Lior… y… vaya, vaya… ¿pero que tenemos aquí?- sostenía frente de si un archivo, -¿Quien demonios podría pensar el algo como esto? Tengo que decírselo al comandante y al Presidente sobre esto ahora mismo…

Alguien presiono su mano el la puerta de la habitación y la empujo cerrándola con fuerza causando que Hughes se tensara un poco. Lentamente se volvió para ver quien o que había echo eso, el teniente coronel se encontró cara a cara con Lujuria. Ella sonrió levemente mientras decía,

-Encantada de conocerlo. O, debería decir... adiós.

Hugnes noto la marca del pecado en su pecho y recordó lo que los Elrics le habían dicho; que la gente del laboratorio 5 tenia esas mismas marcas y que uno de ellos era una mujer.

-... ese es un bonito tatuaje...- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosas. Lujuria simplemente extendió sus dedos en garras puntiagudas y ataco, diciendo,

-Sabe demasiado, Teniente Coronel Hughes.

Instintivamente, Maes Hughes busco la daga que guardaba detrás de su espalda en su cinto. Una de las garras del pecado se extendió y atravesó el hombro derecho justo cuando el Tte. Coronel lanzo su daga hacia el pecado.

Hughes fue lanzado a través del cuarto de archivos y aterrizo dolorosamente en el pasillo; no estaba seguro si le había dado o no pero lo que si era seguro era que no se quedaría para averiguarlo. Levantándose, el Tte. Coronel Hughes marcho tambaleante en busca de un teléfono murmurando,

-¡Joder!

Mientras, de vuelta en la habitación, Lujuria estaba en el suelo sin emoción con la daga clavada en su frente; la sangre goteando por su cara. Entonces ella tomo y arranco la daga diciendo,

-"Joder..." me quitaste las palabras de la boca.- Sonrió, -Y yo que pensé que eras del tipo oficinista… pero parece que ese brazo tuyo es demasiado bueno para solo manejar papeles.

ººººº

El Tte. Coronel Hughes logro llegar hasta donde estaban los teléfonos; la mujer de la oficina que trabajaba en el escritorio alzo la vista con una expresión molesta preguntando,

-Tte. Coronel Hughes. ¿Otra ves va a presumir de su familia por teléfono..?-ella noto entonces su condición,- ¡Tte. Coronel, esta sangrando!

-No es nada,- replico pasando, -Necesito usar el teléfono.-Tomo la bocina del teléfono mas cercano, -Tengo que llamar al Presidente.

El Tte. Coronel estaba por hacer la llamada cuando repentinamente, un terrible pensamiento atravesó su mente. Rápidamente bajo el teléfono y se volvió para irse.

-¡¿Huh?! ¡Tte. Coronel!

-Siento... haberte molestado.- Hughes dejo la oficina, luego el edificio. Llego hasta un teléfono público y marco el número.

-'Click' Diga, Aquí el cuartel general de la zona Este.- alguien contesto.

-Póngame con Roy... ¡Digo el Coronel Mustang!

-Lo sentimos, pero no nos esta permitido conectar líneas telefónicas ajenas al ejercito.-la persona dijo.

- ¡Soy el Tte. Coronel Hughes de Central!- Hughes grito.-¡Es una emergencia, por eso llamo desde afuera!

-Por favor dígame su clave.

-¡¿Es enserio?!- el Tte. Coronel exclamo sacando una pequeña libreta — una foto cayo de el —. – ¡Tío-azúcar-olivar-ocho-cero-cero!

-Clave confirmada, por favor espere un momento.

-¡Deprisa! ¡El ejercito esta en gran peligro!

-Cuelgue el teléfono, Tte. Coronel.- Dijo una voz en tono lento. No había esperado que alguien lo descubrieran tan rápido; Hughes despacio se volvió a ver quien era.

Un encorvado joven; con desordenado cabello negro y ojos violeta que poseían negras sombras bajo ellos, estaba de pie con un arma apuntando directamente a Hughes.

-El teléfono... cuélguelo... ahora.

Hughes observo al joven interrogante al principio, pero noto la marca de serpiente, en su hombro izquierdo,

"_¡Es la misma que la de la mujer!"_ pensó,-¿Quien eres tu?- demando, sacando secretamente otra daga oculta.

-Eso... no es algo de su incumbencia.-fue la replica.

-¡Pues que mal!-Hughes tomo su oportunidad para atacar, con un rápido movimiento de su brazo le desgarro la garganta al homúnculo; quien cayo al suelo sangrando profusamente

-Lo siento amigo, pero tengo una esposa e hija esperándome en casa.- El Tte. Coronel continuo esperando a que la llamara se conectara; entonces escucho un extraño, casi como algo resquebrajándose, sonido. Hughes se volteo para ver al homúnculo de pie otra vez, solo que esta vez él tenia una gran sonrisa sádica en su cara.

-¿Que...?-Los ojos de Hughes se agrandaron porque parada delante del pecado estaba su esposa, Gracia.

-¿Porque esa mirada cariño?-ella dijo sosteniendo en alto el arma que el pecado había sostenido minutes antes, -Te ves sorprendido.

-Tu rápido ingenio fue lo que te metió en problemas, Teniente Coronel Hughes.-Dijo el pecado casi divertido mientras su sonrisa creía un poco, -¿No es ella… perfecta?

El Tte. Coronel Hughes dio un paso atrás; la mirada de horror en su rostro agrandándose mientras la expresión de su supuesta esposa se mantenía impasible.

-Te veré en casa cariño.-dijo ella, dulce, lentamente apretando el gatillo.

-¡Oh Dios mi...!

ººººº

Cruzando la ciudad Este el teléfono sonó en la oficina del Coronel Roy Mustang. El coronel de pelo negro alzo la bocina y el operador dijo,

-Hay una llamada para usted en una línea pública de parte del Tte. Coronel Hughes.

-¿Hughes de nuevo?- El coronel ya estaba cansado de las constantes llamadas de dicho Tte. Coronel y ya se estaba comenzando a irritar, -Bien, póngame con él.

Hubo algo de estática mientras el operador conectaba la llamada.

-Soy yo. ¡No quiero oír nada mas acerca de tu familia!-Roy rápidamente aviso. Se detuvo cuando la usual respuesta del Tte. Coronel no fue contestada, -¿Hughes?- Hubo silencio,-Hughes… ¡Oye!- Nada, -¡Hughes!

--Varios días después –

Era un día oscuro; un lento desfile vestido de negro hizo su camino por el camino empedrado del cementerio militar. Era guiado por un grupo de hombres cargando un ataúd con una bandera militar que lo cubría. Familia, amigos, y personal militar se reunió para lamentar la perdida del Tte. Coronel Hughes mientras era bajado a la tierra.

Un joven hombre se paraba justo detrás de la verdadera Gracia y Elicia mientras ellas lloraban, las sombras bajo sus ojos aparecieron oscurecerse aun más cuando la pequeña niña pregunto tristemente,

-Mami, ¿porque están entierrando a papa?

Su madre trato de confortarla a la vez que difícilmente trataba de no llorar. Apatía solo observo; había algo incomodo y desgarrador en su interior sobre todo esto que no podía explicar.

-¿Porque esos señores están enterrando a mi papa?- pregunto Elicia, la tristeza en su pequeña voz creciendo.

-Elicia…-su madre dijo.

-No... si ellos hacen eso, papa no podrá ir a trabajar mas... ¡papa dice que tiene mucho trabajo que hacer!

Todos en el público lloraron de distinta manera.

-No. Por favor no lo entierren... ¡papi!

Los ojos del pecado parpadearon un momento cuando un fragmento de una segunda visión destello ante sus ojos; de un hombre viejo de cabello blanco, bigote y anteojos. Se pregunto quien podría haber sido; parecía que debía ser algo que lo mantuvo pensativo por bastante tiempo porque para cuando se dio cuenta, todo el mundo salvo por dos personas ya se habían ido. Estaban el Coronel Mustang y la segunda Tte. Hawkeye, parecían que estaban hablando, luego ellos se marcharon.

Apatía camino hacia la lapida y la observo, pensando para si, _"¿Papa?"_

-Pareces confundido hijo mío.- vino la muy conocida voz. Apatía se volvió y pregunto lentamente,

-¿Eres tu mi... padre?

-Yo te cree...-fue la respuesta.

-Si pero...-el pecado miro abajo, -¿Eres tu mi padre?

-¿Porque me preguntas esto? ¿Acaso no estas satisfecho con esta vida?

Apatía mantuvo la vista en el suelo; levanto su pulgar arriba y presiono la punta de este contra sus dientes.

-Ya veo...-dijo Padre, -No estarás satisfecho hasta que sepas la verdad.

-¿La verdad?-el pecado levanto la mirada.

-Si, pero a cambio, debes retornar aquí con dos sacrificios... y así quedarte aquí conmigo…- Padre asintió mientras extendía la mano. Mirándolo con cautela y tomando un paso adelante, Apatía acepto, lo que paso a continuación genuinamente asombro al pecado. Padre junto las palmas, diciendo,

-Busca al falso dios.- Entonces él toco la marca en el constado del hombro izquierdo del pecado, mandando una descarga de energía alquímica a través de esta. Echo esto causo que el cuerpo del pecado se rompiera, solo que esta vez, la transmutación abrió La Puerta.

ººººº

Eran las 11:57 de la noche y llovía, Wammy House estaba oscura salvo por una o dos luces encendidas en el primer piso. El suelo estaba mojado, aunque oscuro, con arbustos rodeando el edificio. Allí había una especie de extravagante lapida de piedra en el jardín de atrás; flores fueron puestas por todo alrededor. Hubo un relámpago de luz que ilumino el suelo, un gran trueno y luego otro destello. El viento se levanto por un momento para luego morir; sentado en el piso, encorvado, estaba Apatía. Levanto su cabeza despacio, sus ojos oscuros como siempre. Se acomodando con lentitud, el movimiento mando extrañas sensaciones a través de todo su cuerpo haciéndole sentirse violentamente enfermo.

-T-tan f-frio...-murmuro observando impasible a las piedras rojas que había vomitado, entonces alzo la cabeza y observo la lapida. Rezaba,

'En Amada Memoria; Quillish Wammy. Padre de muchos, Amigo de Todos'

Apatía solo dejo que las palabras entraran en su mente, entonces, lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por los costados de su cara. Levanto una mano y limpio uno de los costados, ojos abiertos mientras la lluvia comenzaba a empaparlo.

-¿Q-que es esto? Mi... pecho, me duele.-El pecado leyó las palabras de nuevo.

'Padre de Muchos'

Imágenes de un hombre anciano entraban y salían de la memoria de Apatía; más lagrimas.

-Oh dios...- murmuro ahogadamente. Su corazón empezando a acelerarse y el fuerte dolor en su pecho empeorando, sus dedos enterrándose en el suelo mientras la tristeza y la angustia que sentía rápidamente se transformaron en furia. Apatía lentamente se paro en sus piernas, otro destello de luz alumbrando la tierra, y el pecado observo a sus manos. Había una extraña sensación de hormigueo en ellas, como cuando tus dedos se adormecen y sientes como si se te clavaran agujas y alfileres. Apatía ladeo la cabeza curiosamente.

El pecado se agacho y planto ambas manos en la tierra. Las agujas y alfileres se desvanecieron y el suelo bajo sus palmas se puso caliente. Apatía levanto las manos y el suelo se alzo con él, con lentitud moldeándose en un cuerpo.

--Tarde esa noche--

11:55 p.m.

El hospital estaba a oscuras y silencioso excepto por algunas luces de los mecanismos y el continuo bip viniendo de I.C.U (1). El aparato monitoreando el ritmo del corazón de L, lento pero constante, la maquina de soporte vital bombeando el aire a sus pulmones igual de lento pero constante.

11:56 p.m.

Una enfermera entro a la habitación, revisando el historial medico que estaba al frente de la cama. Ella monitoreo a las maquinas,

"_Ritmo cardiaco algo débil, pero se mantiene en los limites."_ Ella pensó retornando el historial en su sitio y marchándose.

11:57 p.m.

Todo estuvo de nuevo silencioso exceptuando por los sonidos y zumbidos de las dos maquinas y de los goteos de el techo causados por la lluvia. Había ocasionalmente algún ruido de trueno y destellos de relámpagos, por otro lado todo estaba calmado… casi pacifico.

11: 58 p.m.

Hohenheim se detuvo frente a la cama de L; había usada La Puerta, y observaba. Su cara era solemne a la vez que miraba al aparentemente pacifico joven.

-Ryuuzaky... ese nombre no te sienta,- dijo tranquilamente, -Me tomo algún tiempo, pero, al menos lo e encontrado. Tu nombre…

Casi en el limite, monitor cardiaco comenzó a sonar un poco mas rápido y entonces...

'Beeeeeeeeeeeee'

El agudo sonido de la maquina hizo la alerta a la enfermera justo afuera de la habitación. Ella corrió en sorpresa llamando al doctor; ellos hicieron todo lo posible pero ya era muy tarde. El doctor solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza,

-Tiempo de muerte... 12:03 pm.

12:05 p.m.

Hohenheim estaba de pie en el oscuro estacionamiento del hospital, su cara sombría y solemne, y sus ojos fijos en el quinto piso del edificio.

-Light Yagami,-dijo con lentitud, -Espero que estés preparado par alas consecuencias de tus acciones.

-Continuara-

(1)Intensive Care Unit, que significa Unidad de Cuidado Intensivo

Como ven, el personaje de Apatía se va desarrollando con el tiempo, realmente me dio pena cuando leí esta capitulo la primera vez T.T L esta muerto definitivamente!... bueno, por lo menos en su mundo…. Pero mejor ya no digo mas, lo que si, Apatía no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados simplemente. Ya lo verán.

Tal vez haga algún fic basado en esta historia, pero no lo tengo muy seguro, si lo hiciera, seguro mandaría muchos spoliers, pero bueno, ya lo pensare bien, cuando la historia este mas avanzada.

Snif, el otro día me estaba fijando si la autora había actualizado o algo pero nada, ojala no baja a dejar el fic colgado. Todavía quedan varios capítulos por traducir pero realmente espero que la autora suba algo pronto TT-TT recen porque sea así, que yo también lo espero.

Y por cierto, acá dejo un par de links que estaban el la profile de la autora, son un par de imágenes de Apatía. Disfrútenlas, Yo me despido aquí.

Ja ne.

http://s188 . photobucket . com/albums/z205/L_Urahara/?action=view¤t;=APATHY . jpg

http://s188 . photobucket . com/albums/z205/L_Urahara/?action=view¤t;=APATHY_2 . jpg


	5. Chapter 5

Resumen: Porque la muerte no necesariamente significa el final… Un Crossover con Death Note y Full Metal Alchemist. PUEDE CONTENER SPOLIERS DE AMBAS SERIES.

Nombre original: Death in Only the Beginning

Autor: RR-Major-Ed-Pride

Tipo: General/Drama

Rated: K+ por ahora.

Nota del traductor: Eme aquí de nuevo. Este fic había sido subido originalmente en la sección de crossovers Death Note/Full Metal Alchemist, pero considere que no pasan muchas personas por esa sección, más que nada porque no se sabe de su existencia (risas). Así que ahora lo subiré en la sección de Death Note, ya que la historia se enfoca principalmente en L, o por los menos, hasta lo que han leído, en un homúnculo que tomo su lugar al ser revivido. Ojala sea de su agrado y tratare de actualizarlo tan pronto como me sea posible. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capi. No se preocupen si lo ven muy corto, los próximos capítulos serán mas extensos.

**Este fic y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo me e tomado el trabajo de traducirlo, ninguna de las expresiones son mías, algunas están tomadas directamente del manga. Repito, nada es de mi propiedad excepto el tiempo y trabajo de la traducción.**

ººººº

El incidente en el laboratorio 5 había dejado a los hermanos Elric con los espíritus bajos. Ellos habían decidido ir a visitar a su maestro con la esperanza de aprender algo nuevo que pudiera ayudarlos en su búsqueda por la Piedra Filosofal. No hacia falta decir por demás, que ellos no se veían muy animados por la reunión. Edward soltó un profundo suspiro y descanso su codo en el marco de la ventana, mirando distraídamente al cambiante paisaje.

-Me pregunto adonde se habrá ido ese sujeto,- se pregunto en voz alta, -Si no se hubiera escapado podría haberle echo mas preguntas.

-¿Te refieres a Apatía?- inquirió Alphonse, Edward solo asintió. Estaba muy ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

"_El no era como los otros dos; ni siquiera toco el tema de la Piedra Filosofal. ¿Cual es su historia? Aw tío, esto es confuso, ¿porque tuvo que irse y desaparecer?"_

-¿Hermano?

-No es nada Al,- suspiro Ed, -Seguiremos atentos a nuevas pistas. Si este tipo Apatía esta realmente conectado con esos dos del laboratorio 5, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar de nuevo.

ººººº

EL OTRO LADO

Habían pasado diez días desde que L murió oficialmente; el jefe Yagami reporto al alto mando sobre su progreso en la investigación de Kira. Les había dicho que ellos estaban acercándose a la verdad, pero, nada sobre la muerte de L. Eso habría puesto un alto a la investigación por bastante tiempo. Una vez que lo hubieron acordado, Aizawa comenzó a hablar,

-Pero con L y Watari ausentes, no podemos continuar operando desde aquí,- se estaba refiriendo al edificio que había sido construido con el propósito de la investigación gracias a L, -Seria demasiado difícil.

El jefe Yagami miro hacia su hijo y pregunto si él podría hacerlo, el cual respondió con,

-Si, seré capas de transferir la mayor parte del sistema para esta noche. Aunque no me siento bien haciéndolo. Es como si estuviera robando.-Light continuo tipiando, -Sera capaz de crear el mismo sistema de distorsión de voz que Ryuuzaky usaba. Así se podría simular que L sigue vivo y controlar a la policía de todo el mundo, pero… la pregunta aquí es, ¿Quién jugara el rol de L y que hacer con el cuaderno asesino?

Matsuda rápidamente puso en palabras de que Light era el único quien podía tomar ese papel; Light solo sonrió a si mismo y dijo,

-Si asumimos que Ryuuzaky fue asesinado porque reto a Kira, entonces no puedo decir que este emocionado con la idea… y tendría que mentirle al mundo entero.

-Entiendo como te sientes, pero tú eres nuestra única esperanza, Light.- dijo Aizawa.

-Si, hasta el mismo Ryuuzaky lo dijo, que tú podrías heredar el nombre de L.- acordó Matsuda. Light suspiro y cerró los ojos por un momento, pensando,

"_Demasiado fácil... no hay ningún reto sin Ryuuzaky aquí..."_ entonces el se puso de acuerdo en tomar el rol de L.

ººººº

WAMMY'S HOUSE

Uno de los muchos cuidadores de Wammy House – una mujer- golpeo a la puerta de la larga puerta de madera de la oficina de Roger. Recibió una respuesta de que pasara, lo que ella hizo.

-Lamento molestarlo Roger, pero, hay unas personas que desean hablar con usted.

El hombre mayor, Roger, estaba mirando a la mesa con unas fotografías; tenia una mirada relativamente triste en su cara.

-Esta bien, déjalos pasar Mary.- Dijo adoptando su compostura. La mujer asintió y se marcho; un momento después un hombre con un sombrero y abrigo para invierno entro, venia acompañado por un joven hombre vestido de una forma algo extraña. Esto dejo a Roger perplejo; en primero, eran mediados de primavera y en ningún lado así suficiente frio para tal abrigo; y segundo, ningún joven debería vestir tan apretada camiseta. Pero esas eran la menor de las sorpresas.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos?- Pregunto Roger en un tono medio profesional, "Oh Señor..." Sus ojos se abrieron cuando el joven le miro directamente y el otro se saco el sombrero y abrigo.

-¿Watari? ¿L?

Apatía permaneció silencioso, mientras lo hacia, Watari simplemente asintió y dijo,

-Roger, es bueno verte de nuevo.

El hombre mayor se sentó frente a su escritorio con una muy confundida mirada en su cara. Después de un momento, Roger se compuso lo mejor que sus habilidades le permitieron bajo las circunstancias y pregunto,

-¿Como es que ambos están vivos? Había escuchado que Kira los asesino a los dos.

Apatía camino hasta el escritorio de Roger y planto sus manos en la lisa superficie; aunque su cara era inexpresiva, los ojos del pecado eran muy oscuros y las sombras hacían más tenebrosa su amenazadora mirada.

-¿Que es este lugar? Dímelo viejo.- Dijo Apatía peligrosamente.

-Es-este era tu hogar L, ¿no lo recuerdas? Y soy yo, Roger, ¿porque estas siendo tan violento?- Interrogo Roger mientras retrocedía lentamente.

Algo le oprimía dentro del pecho del pecado, sus ojos se entrecerraron,

-¿Quien es Quillish Wammy? ¿Es él Quillish Wammy?- dijo Apatía apuntando a Watari. Roger observo al pecado con una expresión confusa, quien en cambio recibía una muy peligrosa mirada.

-Si... el cuido de ti de niño; él trabajo contigo ahora,- Roger avanzo un paso, -L, ¿que sucede? Tu sabes todo esto… s-se suponía que ustedes dos estaban muertos.

-¿Él es... mi padre?- Apatía ladeo la cabeza, con expresión curiosa ahora.

-En una forma de decirlo.

-Y... esta muerto.

-Si... o eso creía...- Roger ahora miraba en dirección a Watari; Apatía volvió la cabeza en la misma dirección, diciendo.

-Eso es solo un muñeco...

-¿Que?- Roger observo al pecado sobresaltado, en cambio recibió una extraña pero inescrutable expresión.

-Suciedad, barro, césped... ahora dime viejo... ¿quien es L?

-Eso no puede ser, él luce tan...

-Contéstame, ¿quien es L?

-P-pues tú lo eres.- Contesto Roger, él podía decir por el tono del pecado que era mejor contestar. Roger sabia que algo esta muy mal aquí; L nunca era tan… agresivo, a falta de una palabra mejor. A Roger le recordó, sorprendentemente, a Mello; quien había estado viviendo en Wammy House hasta el día que recibió la notica de que L y Watari habían muerto.

Apatía retrocedió un paso, su expresión todavía inescrutable, -¿Como puedo ser yo L? Tú dijiste que fue asesinado.

Roger abrió un cajón en su escritorio y saco una fotografía, él se la paso a Apatía. El pecado la tomo y la observo; la foto era de Watari y un pequeño niño tomado de su mano. Apatía miro fijamente al pequeño niño; tenía un desordenado cabello negro y ojos negros que parecían encantar a todos.

Los ojos de Apatía se agitaron de repente mientras repentinas y borrosas memorias destellaron ante sus ojos.

FLASH BACK

Todo era blanco, Amarillo y naranja, como si todos los colores hubieran pasado de moda. Apatía estaba mirando hacia arriba a Watari. Ellos estaban vestidos en ropas de invierno y estaba nevando suavemente, estaban de pie frente a una reja. El pecado reconoció la gran casa delante; Wammy's House. La reja se abrió y los dos caminaron por el camino nevado; y allí en el umbral de la casa había un hombre con una cámara. La cámara destello mientras el hombre tomo la foto; entonces la bajo revelando un Roger mas joven. Tenia una sonrisa en la cara… pronto todo parecía ponerse borroso y se desvaneció.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Sin saberlo, los ojos de Apatía se habían agrandado y su expresión parecía tristemente nostálgica.

-¿L?- Roger se adelanto un paso mas a la vez que la cabeza del pecado decaía un poco, -La tome el día que tú llegaste.- Entonces Roger saco un sobre, pero Apatía se movió con rapidez, agarrando con ambas manos la garganta del hombre mayor.

-¿Q-que es esto?- Roger clamó, -¿Que estas haciendo?

Apatía no contestó; en vez de eso se hizo para atrás, liberando a Roger –manteniendo su mirada lejos de la fotografía. Finalmente, el pecado replico,

-Yo no soy... L.

-Esta bien, ¿entonces quien eres tu?- Roger inquirió en vez de demandar. Podía decir desde el principio que esto no era obviamente L, pero algo muy profundo en Roger deseaba que lo fuera; el había tratado de convencerse de que el joven hombre delante suyo realmente era L.

-Vine aquí por respuestas, no a socializar. Quien yo soy no es asunto tuyo; solo te diré viejo que quien fuera que ese L que tu piensas que soy yo, esta muerto… como tu lo dijiste. Ahora lo que me gustaría saber es quien es ese Kira.- Apatía contesto. Había un pequeño rastro de duda que Roger noto, en el tono del pecado. El simplemente le mostro el sobre, había una "L" gótica en mayúscula en el frente. No dijo nada mas después de eso, Roger solo dejo el sobre en el escritorio, sentándose en la silla, la dio vuelta dándole así la espalda al pecado. Apatía solo miro al sobre antes de tomarlo y marcharse.

-Pobre niño… ¿que te a sucedido?-Roger murmuro tristemente para si.

-Continuara-

Cualquier duda sobre algo, alguna terminología desconocida o algo sobre los mangas que no sepan (spoilers si no leyeron el manga de FMA, el cual todavía se sigue publicando mensualmente) pueden preguntarme que al capitulo siguiente lo contestare gustosamente.

Nos vemos.

Miko.


End file.
